Submit Your Own Character
by William Sungkwan Keyez
Summary: My first story so don't be harsh. But first submit your own character!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is going to be my first fic so please understand it may not be amazing. It will be a submit your own character fic so once I have enough characters I will start. Either PM me or review send me characters (please try to PM). I will have one of my own OCs in it . If you want any of your OCs to be in a relationship with my OC add that to what they want in a relationship. Here is my OC use this bio thing for your OC.

Name: William Sungkwan Keyez  
>Nicknames: Will, Hunter, Bullseye<br>Eye Color: Right eye is black left eye is ice blue.  
>Hair ColorStyle: Black/ Spiky

Nationality: South Korean

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Apollo  
>Mortal Parent: Birth mother Chung Ae Kim. Adoptive Father: Ricky Ellis Keyez<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Build: Tall and muscular<br>Height: 5'11  
>Age: 15<br>Personality: Will is nice on the inside but has a hard battle-scarred shell on the outside. He is hostile to strangers and is a tad bit paranoid because his mom died protecting him from a hydra. He will stand up for anyone being bullied.  
>History: Grew up in North Carolina with his mom learning how to shoot a gun and hunt and do martial arts until his mom was killed protecting him from a hydra. Will managed to kill it and then he ran away taking a hunting rifle and a few large kitchen knives. When he was 10 a satyr found him and got a adult half blood to adopt him and then got him to Camp Half Blood. He made friends with the Stoll brothers. He got into a bad fight with the hunters which caused several cabins to catch fire. He got his left eye ripped out by the Furies on a quest so the Stoll brothers stole him one from an organ bank. Unfortunately it was ice blue not black; Will had it put in anyway by his dad the god of medicine. He had a pretty normal Half-Blood life<br>Looking for relationship: Yes  
>What are they looking for in a relationship: A nice girl who can see through his tough outside and understand and love him for who he is. She also should be able to be an at least ok fighter.<br>Weapons: Winchester .45 caliber hunting rifle which fires celestial bronze bullets, a katana from his mom and a dagger from Apollo.  
>Likes: Friends, light, music, hunting, killing monsters, and sharpshooting.<br>Dislikes: Darkness, bullies, Apollo's poetry.

Music Choice: Pop and rap.

Other: Nothing


	2. Who I have

I am really sorry if I took your character off the list! I needed a few less girls and more boys so that is the reason I did it.

Name: Stefani Marie may  
>Nicknames: Stef, little monster<br>Eye Color: when happy ice blue! Every other time it's purple with gold flecks  
>Hair ColorStyle: Dark brown with blue streak, side bangs, wavy down to her waist

Nationality: Canadian

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Apollo  
>Mortal Parent: Birth mother Megara daughter of Hecate Adoptive Father: None<br>Skin Tone: Pale  
>Build: Tall and lean<br>Height: 5'8  
>Age: 15<br>Personality: Stef is nice bubbly and sweet. But get on her bad side she is tough and strong she also has a sharp tongue. She sticks up for just about everyone. She loves animals. She tries to help the less fortunate whenever possible.

History: Grew up in California she was an orphan with her brother when she was five and he was ten their real mother died in a fury attack. When she was 12 her best friend died for a hellhound attack. When her brother was old enough he left and took her with him. She lived a somewhat normal life she had a few hit songs on the radio and donated the money to charity. At sea view high she befriended thalia grace who showed her camp half blood after Stef killed a fury with light. She is has a mix of apollo's powers and Hecate's she can use magic and heal (singing the healing song from tangled) etc. She really would like a cute guy to notice her.  
>Looking for relationship: Yes<br>What are they looking for in a relationship: A nice guy who doesn't play knight in shining armor who she can trust and is a worthy opponent  
>Weapons: magic, sliver bow from Artemis, bronze sword<br>Likes: Friends, light, music, hunting, killing monsters, drawing, singing.  
>Dislikes: spiders, darkness, Aphrodite girls<br>Music Choice: Pop and rock

Other:

Her brother is named arch he is a son of Zeus.

Here is my OC, and I hope you enjoy her! 

Name: Elizabeth Sadural

Nicknames: Lizzy, Izzy, or Lily

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color/Style: Her hair is very wavy, curly, and long. Her hair color is jet black, consisting of many locks, she wears it loose down her back, and it stops when it reaches her waist-line.

Nationality: American

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Artemis/Diana

Mortal Parent: Father - Carlos Sadural, a human, and an archaeologist

Skin Tone: Pale, like an alabaster shade

Build: Slender, lean, but a little curvy

Height: 5'7

Age: 15

Personality: She is a very brave, curious, but soft spoken girl. She is a little shy and quiet, but once you get to know her she can be the coolest most caring person you ever meet. She loves quest, adventures, and is a bit of a romance freak. She likes target practice, and when she's not off helping people, she's either reading a good book or stargazing.

History: Born in Orlando, Florida, she was raised by her single father, an archaeologist. For her tenth birthday her dad gave her a thin, silver chain necklace, with a pendant a crescent moon on it, claiming it was her mother's and that she would like it if she wore it. She always wondered who her mother was though, and why she left, but her father would always change the subject whenever she asked. At age twelve she was attacked by a Fury, thus learning she was a demigod; although she managed to kill it with a secret weapon she did not know she carried, she was sent to Camp Half-Blood for her safety.

Looking for relationship: Yes

What are they looking for in a relationship: A brave, handsome guy, who does well in battle, and would treat her right.

Weapons: Artemis' Sharpshooter - A beautiful, silver, recurve bow, with dotted specks of gold gems, consisting of rocks from the moon, and bites of a rare meteorite. It has the ability to absorb and store moonlight, and when the string is plucked, it forms a white arrow a made out of lunar energy. When needed it can be quickly summoned from its hidden state; a pendant on Eva's necklace.

Likes: Target Practice, Music, Reading, The Moon, Stargazing, Healthy Foods, and Romance Movies

Dislikes: Rude People, Traitors, Bullies, Jerks, Lemons, and Waking Up Early

Music Choice: Classical, Pop, and Rock

Other: Around her neck is a thin, silver chain with a pendant of a diamond, crescent shaped moon on it, which is actually her weapon, in its hidden state.

Need more characters or extra info feel free to PM me.

Name: Alannah O'Connel

No nicknames

Eye color: Like the rainbow

Hair color: Blone and wavy with purple or red streaks.

Nationality: Irish + Greek

Godly parent: Iris

Mortal Parent: Bernard O'Connel

Skin Tone: Very pale

Build: Tall (for a girl) and average weight

Height: 5'5

Age: 14

Personality: Seems very dark, but is actually very bubbly, cheerful, and curious.

History: Lived with her dad, stepmom and ten year old brother and sister (Dylan and Isabelle) until she was nine and ran away from home. Her best friend was a satyr and then she found her way to camp. Her best friend/ crush convinced her to go back home during the school year when she was twelve. Now she lives with her family and goes to camp only during the summer.

Looking for a relationship: Eh why not. Can it be with Nico? Or an OC like him? Sorry I love him haha.

What they are looking for in a relationship: Like I said before someone like Nico who appears to be dark but really isn't. Someone who has a really complicated past that she can help them with.

Likes: Combat boots, leather jackets, black, red, purple, training, chocolate.

Dislikes: Pink, Aphrodite kids, stuff like that.

Music choice: Rock music from the 80s and 90s.

Name: Violet Martin

Nicknames: Vi

Eye Color: Light green

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, long, wavy.

Nationality: American

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Demeter

Skin Tone: Pale

Build: like a dancer

Height: 5'5

Age: 14

Personality: She is very kind and always tries to the the good in everybody. She likes to read and loves nature. She is a good fighter and will stand up for herself if she needs to. She is graceful like a dancer.

Looking for relationship: yes

What are they looking for in a relationship: Someone who appreciates her and cares for her

Weapons: Gold bow and arrow and a dagger.

Likes: Reading, dancing, nature, friends, fighting.

Dislikes: Bullies, monsters, and sea food.

Music Choice: Pop

Other: Hope you use her! Can you make her in a relationship with your OC? :)

Name: Calvin Kenwards

Nicknames: Kenny, Bond, 007

Eye Color: grayish blue

Hair Color/Style: dirtyish blonde, cut short and kinda spiky

Nationality: British (from England) he has a gorgeous accent:)

Goldy Parent: Caerus, god of luck and favorable moments

Mortal Parent: Jennifer Kenwards

Skin Tone: a little pale, a little tan. in between... no freckles

Build: very tall, muscular.

Heighht: very tall... 5'9? 10? idk, really.

Age: 16

Personality: Very funny, always quoting movies and tv shows. Likes to sing sometimes, but terrible at it. Enjoys memorizing whole rap sometimes just to annoy people. He loves running and soccer, but isnt very good at other sports. He doubts himself and is always scared that he will hurt someone's feelings with what he says. He apologizes a lot, even for little things. He is EXTREMELY lucky... he won the lottery the one time he entered, and used it to pay his mother's hospital bills. He gambles, makes bets a lot. He always puts others before himself, and he loves twinkies. Makes jokes a lot, has a lot of corny ones. :D SUM UP: funny, thoughtful, understanding, athletic, lucky.

History: Calvin had been entering a lot of raffles and things, and he won A LOT. A satyr figured that he must be a son of Caerus (otherwise he wouldnt be so lucky), so they brought him to camp. He used most of the prize money he won to pay for his mom's medical bills (she has skin cancer)

Looking for relationship: Sure! :D

What they're looking for in a relationship: Someone who take him for who he is.

Weapons: Bow and arrow (He makes a lot of challenging shots because he's so lucky)

Likes: archery, TV and movies (he always quotes them), Eminem, M n M's, corny jokes, entering raffles, gambling

Dislikes: when he thinks he's hurt someone's feelings, senseless violence, when people get hurt (he blames it on himself), small spaces (etremely claustrophobic), roller coasters (motion sickness.)

Music Choice: indie rock

Other: people looove his british accent::)

Name: William Sungkwan Keyez (My OC)  
>Nicknames: Will, Hunter, Bullseye<br>Eye Color: Right eye is black left eye is ice blue.  
>Hair ColorStyle: Black/ Spiky

Nationality: South Korean

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Apollo  
>Mortal Parent: Birth mother Chung Ae Kim. Adoptive Father: Ricky Ellis Keyez<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Build: Tall and muscular<br>Height: 5'11  
>Age: 15<br>Personality: Will is nice on the inside but has a hard battle-scarred shell on the outside. He is hostile to strangers and is a tad bit paranoid because his mom died protecting him from a hydra. He will stand up for anyone being bullied.  
>History: Grew up in North Carolina with his mom learning how to shoot a gun and hunt and do martial arts until his mom was killed protecting him from a hydra. Will managed to kill it and then he ran away taking a hunting rifle and a few large kitchen knives. When he was 10 a satyr found him and got a adult half blood to adopt him and then got him to Camp Half Blood. He made friends with the Stoll brothers. He got into a bad fight with the hunters which caused several cabins to catch fire. He got his left eye ripped out by the Furies on a quest so the Stoll brothers stole him one from an organ bank. Unfortunately it was ice blue not black; Will had it put in anyway by his dad the god of medicine. He had a pretty normal Half-Blood life<br>Looking for relationship: Yes  
>What are they looking for in a relationship: A nice girl who can see through his tough outside and understand and love him for who he is. She also should be able to be an at least ok fighter.<br>Weapons: Winchester .45 caliber hunting rifle which fires celestial bronze bullets, a katana from his mom and a dagger from Apollo.  
>Likes: Friends, light, music, hunting, killing monsters, and sharpshooting.<br>Dislikes: Darkness, bullies, Apollo's poetry.

Music Choice: Pop and rap and Punk rock

Other: He is an amazing actor and he can do a lot of different accents. ( I will have a review poll to see which accent if any I will have him do in each chapter)

Name: Felix Vergaz  
>Nicknames: Lix, Dreamboy<br>Eye Color: Dark violet. Can only tell they're that color if you're up close.  
>Hair ColorStyle: Black, gorgeously messy.

Nationality: Spanish (from spain.) Wow. Did I really just explain that? I feel foolish:P He moved the US when he was seven, but that didnt stop him from learning a lot of really awesome Spanish swears:) This link has some good ones lol... ahh, i love - /10-phrases-you-wont-learn-in-spanish-class

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Morpheus, god of dreams.  
>Mortal Parent: Solia Vergaz (deceased)<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Build: Tall and muscular, soccerplayer style<br>Height: 5'10 or 9  
>Age: 16<br>Personality: Very quiet and serious, but known for cracking really good jokes every so often. Very sarcastic and great at comebacks, but doesnt talk much, he's kinda shy... He has a quick temper, so try not to get him mad? (If you ever meet him... but then again, he's a fictional character that ii'm making up on the spot.) He suffers from extremely eerie prophetic dreams (dark present!) and they usually involve predicting people's deaths. So he's kinda morbid. He's scared to meet new people because he doesnt know if he will see them die in his dreams or not. He cares more about other people than himself, and he's the kind of dark, poetic guy that girls swoon over. He writes poetry and sketches out what he sees in his dreams, in case they come in handy (ALWAYS has a notebook with him). He feels extremely guilty if he feels he could've predicted a death that he saw.  
>History: He'd been having the creepy death dreams ever sinse he was 7 years old. When he turned nine, he had a vision of his mother's death. He thought it was just a creepy nightmare, but when it actually happened, he blamed it on himself and ran away. He was living on the streets until he ran into a group of demidogs on a quest (OMG i wrote demidogs instead of demigods. I'm keeping that there cuz its freaking hilarious) (DUDE SOMEONE COULD HAVE A DEMIDOG! Half dog, half god? no... maybe half dog, half monster?) and those kids brought him back to camp, and he's been there ever since. (DARK PAST DUHN DUHN DUUUUHN)<br>Looking for relationship: Yes  
>What are they looking for in a relationship: Someone whos not completely creeped out about his past and morbid powers<br>Weapons: Sword, or throwing knives (he's deadly accurate... hehehe get the pun?)  
>Likes: Being alone, sketching, soccer (he's quite amazing at it:) ), swearing in spanish, getting good dreams (hardly ever happens)<br>Dislikes: Being alone (yes i know i said he likes it... but he's very lonely), his nightmares, when he cant prevent a death he's seen

Music Choice: indie rock and alternative (the Black Keys, the Strokes, Arctic Monkeys, OKGo)

Name: Samantha Winters

Nicknames: Sam, Sammy.

Eye Color: Dark icey blue.

Hair Color/Style: Elbow lengthed dark brown layered but with no bangs.

Nationality: USA.

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Khione.

Mortal Parent: Trey Winters.

Skin Tone: Tan

Build: Small and slender.

Height: 5'3

Age: 15

Personality: Sam is not very talkitive, she's blunt, doesn't care what others think, and isn't afraid of a fight, she's stubborn and rebellious, but really shy around guys she likes, and she's very understanding, she won't judge anyone by the cover, she believes that you should accept and love people for who they are.

History: Grew up in a small Michigan town where her dad was the only docter, unfortunately he died by hellhound while saving her, she was then taken to the camp.

Looking for relationship: Yes

What are they looking for: she's looking for a good fighter, but someone who doesn't judge others and respects her.

Weapons: her choker necklace which turns into a black whip.

Likes: Sparring, candy, chocolate, ballet, piano, friends, just hanging out.

Dislikes: Spicy or hot things, the heat, bullies, people who think they're all that.

Music Choice: Pop and oldies.

Other: Natta, she can end up with whoever:)

Name:Collins Dmitri Williams

Nicknames:Breeze

Eye Color:Blue

Hair Color/Style:Blonde, To her waist.

Nationality:U.S.

Godly Parent:Aeolus,God of all winds and lord of the North winds.

Mortal Parent: Amy, Pilot, Died during 9/11 but wasn't a terrorist.

Skin Tone: Very white.

Build:skinny but not as thin as a straw.

Height:4'10

Age:10

Personality:Happy and cheerful. Is kind. is a little mean but always says sorry a lot to the person she was mean to.

History: When her mom died, Aeolus took her and her twin siblings,who are 16,and names are Alice and Aidan, boy and girl,to camp.

Looking for relationship:Yes but because she is ten she doesn't date.

What are they looking for in a relationship:same as her personality or kinda like hers.

Weapons:Sword that turns into the wind. i know its weird but her dad controls the wind.

Likes:ice cream and like being the center of attention.

Dislikes:pie VERY Much and people being mean to others.


	3. Update

So sup y'all! I am putting my character into relationship with Aquamarine Mermaids character Violet Martin. I need just a few more characters till I start writing! So PM or review me characters plz!


	4. Update 2

Anya peeps (anya is the equivalent to sup in Korean)! I seriously need more boy characters! S please submit some!


	5. Chapter 5

I am really sorry if I took your character off the list! I needed a few less girls and more boys so that is the reason I did it. KK so I start writing the actual story today It will be on a different story document thing Though it should be on my profile. 

Name: Violet Martin

Nicknames: Vi

Eye Color: Light green

Hair Color/Style: Dark brown, long, wavy.

Nationality: American

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Demeter

Skin Tone: Pale

Build: like a dancer

Height: 5'5

Age: 14

Personality: She is very kind and always tries to the the good in everybody. She likes to read and loves nature. She is a good fighter and will stand up for herself if she needs to. She is graceful like a dancer.

Looking for relationship: yes

What are they looking for in a relationship: Someone who appreciates her and cares for her

Weapons: Gold bow and arrow and a dagger.

Likes: Reading, dancing, nature, friends, fighting.

Dislikes: Bullies, monsters, and sea food.

Music Choice: Pop

Other: Hope you use her! Can you make her in a relationship with your OC? :)

Name: Calvin Kenwards

Nicknames: Kenny, Bond, 007

Eye Color: grayish blue

Hair Color/Style: dirtyish blonde, cut short and kinda spiky

Nationality: British (from England) he has a gorgeous accent:)

Goldy Parent: Caerus, god of luck and favorable moments

Mortal Parent: Jennifer Kenwards

Skin Tone: a little pale, a little tan. in between... no freckles

Build: very tall, muscular.

Heighht: very tall... 5'9? 10? idk, really.

Age: 16

Personality: Very funny, always quoting movies and tv shows. Likes to sing sometimes, but terrible at it. Enjoys memorizing whole rap sometimes just to annoy people. He loves running and soccer, but isnt very good at other sports. He doubts himself and is always scared that he will hurt someone's feelings with what he says. He apologizes a lot, even for little things. He is EXTREMELY lucky... he won the lottery the one time he entered, and used it to pay his mother's hospital bills. He gambles, makes bets a lot. He always puts others before himself, and he loves twinkies. Makes jokes a lot, has a lot of corny ones. :D SUM UP: funny, thoughtful, understanding, athletic, lucky.

History: Calvin had been entering a lot of raffles and things, and he won A LOT. A satyr figured that he must be a son of Caerus (otherwise he wouldnt be so lucky), so they brought him to camp. He used most of the prize money he won to pay for his mom's medical bills (she has skin cancer)

Looking for relationship: Sure! :D

What they're looking for in a relationship: Someone who take him for who he is.

Weapons: Bow and arrow (He makes a lot of challenging shots because he's so lucky)

Likes: archery, TV and movies (he always quotes them), Eminem, M n M's, corny jokes, entering raffles, gambling

Dislikes: when he thinks he's hurt someone's feelings, senseless violence, when people get hurt (he blames it on himself), small spaces (etremely claustrophobic), roller coasters (motion sickness.)

Music Choice: indie rock

Other: people looove his british accent::)

Name: William Sungkwan Keyez (My OC)  
>Nicknames: Will, Hunter, Bullseye<br>Eye Color: Right eye is black left eye is ice blue.  
>Hair ColorStyle: Black/ Spiky

Nationality: South Korean

Godly Parent (no one from the Big Three): Apollo  
>Mortal Parent: Birth mother Chung Ae Kim. Adoptive Father: Ricky Ellis Keyez<br>Skin Tone: Tan  
>Build: Tall and muscular<br>Height: 5'11  
>Age: 15<br>Personality: Will is nice on the inside but has a hard battle-scarred shell on the outside. He is hostile to strangers and is a tad bit paranoid because his mom died protecting him from a hydra. He will stand up for anyone being bullied.  
>History: Grew up in North Carolina with his mom learning how to shoot a gun and hunt and do martial arts until his mom was killed protecting him from a hydra. Will managed to kill it and then he ran away taking a hunting rifle and a few large kitchen knives. When he was 10 a satyr found him and got a adult half blood to adopt him and then got him to Camp Half Blood. He made friends with the Stoll brothers. He got into a bad fight with the hunters which caused several cabins to catch fire. He got his left eye ripped out by the Furies on a quest so the Stoll brothers stole him one from an organ bank. Unfortunately it was ice blue not black; Will had it put in anyway by his dad the god of medicine. He had a pretty normal Half-Blood life<br>Looking for relationship: Yes  
>What are they looking for in a relationship: A nice girl who can see through his tough outside and understand and love him for who he is. She also should be able to be an at least ok fighter.<br>Weapons: Winchester .45 caliber hunting rifle which fires celestial bronze bullets, a katana from his mom and a dagger from Apollo.  
>Likes: Friends, light, music, hunting, killing monsters, and sharpshooting.<br>Dislikes: Darkness, bullies, Apollo's poetry.

Music Choice: Pop and rap and Punk rock

Other: He is an amazing actor and he can do a lot of different accents. ( I will have a review poll to see which accent if any I will have him do in each chapter)

Name:Collins Dmitri Williams

Nicknames:Breeze

Eye Color:Blue

Hair Color/Style:Blonde, To her waist.

Nationality:U.S.

Godly Parent:Aeolus,God of all winds and lord of the North winds.

Mortal Parent: Amy, Pilot, Died during 9/11 but wasn't a terrorist.

Skin Tone: Very white.

Build:skinny but not as thin as a straw.

Height:4'10

Age:10

Personality:Happy and cheerful. Is kind. is a little mean but always says sorry a lot to the person she was mean to.

History: When her mom died, Aeolus took her and her twin siblings,who are 16,and names are Alice and Aidan, boy and girl,to camp.

Looking for relationship:Yes but because she is ten she doesn't date.

What are they looking for in a relationship:same as her personality or kinda like hers.

Weapons:Sword that turns into the wind. i know its weird but her dad controls the wind.

Likes:ice cream and like being the center of attention.

Dislikes:pie VERY Much and people being mean to others.

Name:Alex Chase (no not like Annabeth Chase)

Nicknames:No Nicknames

Eye Color: Both eyes are stormy gray

Hair Color/Style:Dark Hair With Green Streaks/Straight Hair.

Nationality: American

Godly Parent (no one from the big three):Athena

Mortal Parent:Birth father Richard Maximillion Chase. Adoptive father:None

Skin Tone: Light

Build:Average height, Well Built

Height 5,9

Age:15

Personality: Two words to describe him: Smart Goofball.

He's nice to anyone except strangers. He goofs off a lot and doesn't read any books, which make people wonder how his godly parent is Athena.

History:Grew up in a sub-urb in New York. His father owned 6 acrees of land that he used to setup targets and practice shooting his sniper rifle. When it was his 13th birthday, he noticed a weird guest come in who turned out to be a Manticore. He eventually killed it by throwing a butcher knife at his head. Thats when his dad took him to Camp Half Blood.

Looking for relationship:Yes

What they are looking for in a relationship: A good-natured girl who's naturally pretty and likes him for who he is.

Weapons:Berret 50. Caliber Semi Auotmatic Sniper Rifle that is modified to shoot celestial bronze only. He also has a short dagger he uses to throw and for melee combat.

Likes:Flirting, goofing off, practicing 360 no-scope xD.

Dislikes:Snobby Aphrodites kids,bullies and he hates both cake and pie.

Music Choice: He likes K-Pop and enjoys the melody to the Seoul Song


End file.
